Heart of Stone
by metal rider
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Jade is slowly turning to stone and there is no cure.


another Tumblr request hope you all like it

Don't own Victorious

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Tori asked quietly kneeling beside the bed that held her beloved

"It's not… that I just …didn't want… to worry you" Jade replied gasping for breath the curse had spread to her lungs and was making it almost impossible to breath

"If I had known, I could have been here for you" Tori said kissing Jade's hand which had already turned

"If… you had …you'd have tried …to save me" Jade gasped out

"What makes you so sure I still won't?" Asked Tori stroking the marble where Jade's stomach should have been

"Because you're… going to… promise you… won't" Jade said forcing all of her remaining intimidating aura into the sentence

"No way I didn't sign on for that, it's you and me I promised till the end" Tori replied forcing all of her defiance into her sentence

"I want you to… go home get married to that… prince your parents… picked out for… you and someday… be queen" Jade pleaded

"I don't want any of that, I'm not Trina. I never wanted anything more than you" Tori said starting to cry

"No… I stole… you from… your life… made you… love me… with magic… this is my… punishment" Jade forced out

"No you didn't and I'm sorry for making you think that, I was too afraid to leave on my own" Tori said apologetically laying her head on Jade where she still had skin

"But the…apple?" asked Jade

"I never ate it, I swapped it out" Tori replied

"Why would… you do that… you could… have lived… the perfect life" Jade asked

"Damn it Jade you still don't see I always loved you, and I never wanted that life" Tori said

"Please… don't end… up like me… go back" Jade said

"Don't you see Jade, if I go back I'll just end up bitter and hating everything. I need you" Tori said

"You don't… get it you… deserve… to be happy" Jade tried

"You made me happier in the past year then I was my whole life with them" explained Tori

"What about… your friend… Cat? I've seen… you cry over… missing her" said Jade

"I do miss her, but that's all. I'm not leaving you and that's final" demanded Tori

"Please I don't… want you to… see me… like this" Jade said

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up" Tori commanded and Jade complied

This went on for a few days until the was a knock at the door while Jade was sleeping so Tori opened the door to see a red headed girl at the door

"Princess Victoria you must come with me now, I saved you from the evil witch" The redhead said pulling at Tori's arm

"You did this Cat, why?" asked Tori wrenching her arm free of the other girl and going back to Jade's bed where the only parts of the witch that wasn't stone were her head and the left side of her torso

"I had to princess, you need to come home and marry Prince Beck your true love" Cat said cheerily

"What gave you the right to do that?" asked Tori angrily

"I'm your fairy godmother, now come along" instructed Cat

"No I belong here with her, I love her" said Tori

"No you don't, she has you under a spell or something" Cat insisted

"No she doesn't why are you saying these things" Tori angrily said

"Because, you're a princess and you deserve your fairy tale" said Cat as though she were talking to a small child

"But she's my fairy tale I'll die without her" Tori argued

"No you will love Prince Beck and have his heirs" said Cat

"But what if I don't love him I've never even met the guy" asked Tori

"You will it is destiny, he being your true love will save you from a fate you can't bear" explained Cat

"Then where is he?" asked Tori

"What do you mean?" asked Cat

"Well if he's supposed to save me, shouldn't he be the one you know saving me?" Tori asked confused

"w-well it's uh not really an exact science" Cat stammered out

"Cause it seems to me if that was the only requirement to being my true love then Jade fits the bill much more than Prince whomever" Tori argued

"What do you mean?" asked Cat

"Well for one the Prince guy isn't here at my supposed rescue and two Jade saved me from living in that horrible world" said Tori sitting once again next to the witch who was almost all stone now

"What horrible world, you're a princess" Cat said confused

"I never left the castle, I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone or see anything I was little more than a prisoner, here I'm doing things on my own and living a full life thanks to Jade" said Tori

"You were better off in the castle" Cat said angrily waving her wand at Jade and completing the spell

"JADE NOOO" Tori screamed falling to her knees

"Now you're coming with me" said Cat grabbing Tori and forcing her to marry the prince

THE END

"Mommy that ending was all wrong" said the little girl sitting up

"What it was a great ending" said the girl's mother smirking at catching her daughter still awake

"No it's all wrong Miss. Cat wouldn't hurt Aunt Jade or force Aunt Tori to marry Daddy" said the little girl

"Oh and how would you have ended the story little one?" asked her mother patiently

"Well…

"JADE NOOO" Tori screamed falling to her knees

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Demanded a distinctly male voice

"Doctor Sikowitz, please help me, save her" sobbed Tori into the traveler's shoulder

"Ah a stone curse eh fortunately I have a magic potion that can help her" said the Doctor pulling out a coconut

As Tori broke the coconut open over Jade's body the milk caused the stone to crack and break revealing the skin beneath and even Cat who had been so against the union realized this was true love and they all lived happily ever after

THE END

"See mommy that's how you end a story" said the little girl

"Of course baby that is a proper ending, much better than mine. Now goodnight" replied her mother leaving the room

"So how's my favourite girl?" Beck asked his wife

"Well hopefully asleep soon it's late for her" was the reply

"I meant you" said Beck kissing her forehead

"I'll be better when my little sister calls, it's been weeks" said his wife looking at the phone

The End?

So what did you think?


End file.
